Crash and Burn
by Mylinda Antoinette
Summary: A songfic. Aelita grew tired of waiting for Jeremy to make a move, and started going out with Nicholas. Now, after a year and a half, she finds out he's cheating on her. And who's there to comfort her? Jeremy, of course!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Savage Garden, or Crash and Burn.

Author's note: Okay, I was listening to Savage Garden's album, Affirmation, and I heard this song and was inspired. Not much more to say- except that I HATE the AelitaxNicholas pairing, but it has to happen for a while for this story to work. Oh, and this is my first songfic, so please read and review!

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Aelita ran blindly through the halls, her shoulder-length pink hair whipping across her cheeks, and into her room, crying uncontrollably. She had grown tired of waiting for Jeremy to make a move and started going out with Nicholas, who was a year older than her, and had once shown interest in her. They had been going out for one and a half years now, and she had grown pretty fond of his company. He was no longer the stumbling, blundering idiot he once had been, and had come to look pretty respectable. But not to her- not anymore. She had just found out that Nicholas had been cheating on her. She flung herself on her bed, still sobbing her heart out. True, she didn't _love_ Nicholas, but she did like him very much, and so it hurt to know that he thought so little of her that he felt he could be so cruel to her as to commit such a crime toward her as infidelity.

Suddenly, she saw a figure standing at her door, out of the corner of her eye. She didn't turn to look, as she buried her face in her pillow, but she knew instinctively that it was Jeremy standing in the doorway. She heard his soft footsteps padding across her floor. (It was around 8:30-9:00 PM, so he was in socks and pajamas, and Aelita was still dressed, since she had just come back from what was to be her last date with Nicholas.) She continued to sob as she felt Jeremy sit down gingerly on the edge of her bed.

_When you feel all alone,_

_And the world has turned its back on you,_

_Give me a moment, please,_

_To tame your wild, wild heart._

"I heard you crying from my dorm, Aelita. Talk to me, Ai! Help me understand your pain!" Aelita stayed like that for a moment before she sat up and buried her face in Jeremy's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him as she continued crying. He was stunned by this sudden motion from her, but as the surprise wore away, he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. "What's troubling you, Aelita? Please, tell me!"

_I know you feel_

_Like the walls are closing in on you,_

_It's hard to find relief,_

_And people can be so cold!_

"Je-Jeremy, I j-just found out th-that Nicholas w-was cheating on me!" she exclaimed into his shoulder. Jeremy's face clouded over in anger. He would kill that… that cruel boy for doing that to such a sweet, charming angel! Any man would be lucky to have her!

_When Darkness is upon your door, and_

_You feel like you can't take anymore…_

"Jeremy, I-I just can't take anymore heartache! I've gone through so much! First my father's death, sacrificing himself for me, then fear that you didn't love me, then this…"

_Let me be the one you call!_

_If you jump, I'll break your fall!_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night!_

"Aelita," Jeremy interrupted, "How could you ever think I didn't love you! I love you so much, Aelita, that if I could, I would bear pain for you!"

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend a broken heart!_

_If you need to crash, then crash and burn, you're not alone!_

"I'm sorry, Jeremy… I didn't mean to spill all my problems onto you!" she choked out.

"It's all right, Aelita, talking can help you feel better! That's part of being friends, too- sharing pain, and helping emotional wounds heal!"

_When you feel all alone,_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find,_

_You're caught in a one-way street,_

_With the monsters in your head,_

"I know sometimes it can be scary! You feel like you're all alone in this big world, a little fish in a big pond, so to speak. Not only that, but you start to doubt that you have any worth!" He smiled gently. "I know because I've been there!"

_When hopes and dreams are far away,_

_And you feel like you can't face the day..._

"You-you have?" Aelita asked, surprised.

"Yes. Sometimes it gets to the point where you can't even think about your dreams for the future, because you feel so hurt, or as it was in my case, just being lonely. I felt like that right after I transferred to Kadic! I didn't know anyone!"

_Let me be the one you call!_

_If you jump, I'll break your fall!_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night!_

Aelita looked up into his eyes, her sobs beginning to subside due to lack of more tears to shed. And what she saw- willingness to help her in any situation- touched her deeply…

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend a broken heart!_

_If you need to crash, then crash and burn, you're not alone!_

…as well as beginning the process of healing the scars that Nicholas had left on her heart.

"Good, Aelita, just cry it all out. If you're going to cry, you might as well get all your tears out of your system. That, too, will help you to heal."

'_Cause there has always been heartache and pain,_

_And when it's over, you'll breathe again!_

_You'll breathe again!_

"And I know you're going to hurt for a little while. Something like what Nicholas put you through isn't going to stop hurting overnight. But I promise, one day you won't feel that hurt anymore, and you'll be able to move on. You'll never forget about what he did to you, but you'll be able to find someone who deserves you more that idiot- and somebody that you deserve as well." He smiled softly at her.

_When you feel all alone,_

_And the world has turned its back on you,_

_Give me a moment, please,_

_To tame your wild, wild heart!_

"I know it can feel like you can't get over it now, like you're all alone, but once you calm down, you'll find a way to get through it!"

_Let me be the one you call!_

_If you jump, I'll break your fall!_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night!_

"And remember, if you _ever_ need to talk, I'll always be willing to come. Even if I'm a million miles away, I'll find a way to get back to you as soon as possible."

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend a broken heart!_

_If you need to crash, then crash and burn, you're not alone!_

"Just remember, Aelita- you'll _never_ have to go through times of adversity like this alone. I'll always be here for you… forever and for always." He looked down at her, his blonde hair almost long enough to fall into his eyes when he looked down at her. His cerulean eyes were warm, comforting, inviting. When Aelita looked up into them, she felt a feeling stir inside of her that she hadn't felt since before she started going out with Nicholas- love. Love for Jeremy. That was all she knew, as they moved toward each other, sharing a sweet kiss. They pulled away shortly afterward, and both of them had cheeks that were tinged with pink. She smiled softly. "There you go," Jeremy said, smiling brightly. "There's my strong, brave girl!"

Aelita smiled bigger for a moment. 'He- He called me his girl!' she thought happily. "J-Jeremy, you just said…"

He smiled down at her, a smile in his eyes, and his cheeks twitching, wanting the smile on his face to grow bigger when it couldn't get any bigger than it already was. "I know what I said, Aelita. I want you to be my girlfriend, if you'll have me."

_Let me be the one you call!_

_If you jump, I'll break your fall!_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night!_

Aelita playfully slapped at him. "You make it sound as if you actually have to _ask_!" She sighed happily, leaning once again into Jeremy's loving embrace. All she had ever wanted since the day she had met Jeremy had finally come to pass. She and Jeremy were finally together. Tears once more spilled from her eyes, tracing glistening paths down her cheeks.

"Aelita, what's wrong?" Jeremy inquired quietly, concerned.

"Nothing, Jeremy," she smiled. "It's just that this feels so right- being in each other's arms!"

Jeremy smiled too. "Unfortunately, I have to go. The last thing I need is Jim catching me in a girl's dorm!"

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend a broken heart!_

_If you need to crash, then crash and burn, you're not alone!_

Aelita giggled as he left the room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and snuggled down under her covers. 'Today was the perfect day,' she thought to herself as she drifted off, 'absolutely perfect!'

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I hope you liked the story. PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING! I BEG YOU! I WANNA WRITE ANOTHER SONGFIC, BUT I NEED TO KNOW IF I'M ANY GOOD FIRST! PLEASE!


	2. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I'm failing one of my classes and the rule is no posting until I get that grade up. I have to have the grade up to a 78 by March 19 to pass the class so I don't have to do summer school. I will update this summer, I promise, if I managed to pass the class, and I can find out by asking my teacher. See you all then!

And I am planning a second chapter for this, about their wedding or something, and I think you will all like it. One or two of my reviewers have said yes to the idea, and the second chapter will be a songfic as well!


	3. A violation? What?

Someone has reported that Chapter 1 is a violation of the Terms of Service. This is NOT the case, as I have CLEARLY stated that I DO NOT own Crash and Burn, Savage Garden, OR Code Lyoko. If ANYONE else thinks it is a violation, PLEASE tell me. And I know that I am not supposed to post ONLY author's notes as chapters, but I thought you all should be informed.

And another thing- the person who left the review telling me was an anonymous reviewer... but knew the TOS, which indicates to me that they DO have an account. If you EVER have a problem with one of my stories, PLEASE tell me without an anonymous review. I do not understand why this person thought this story was a violation of the Terms of Service, and I would like to know but have no way to contact them and find out why. I promise not to get mad. I am very pissed off (yes, I am using the ONLY bad word you will EVER see me use) right now, because this person didn't have the guts to confront me with even an email address. If I thought this story violated the TOS, I would not have posted it. If this story gets removed, I will post it on my account at deviantart, since I know they won't remove my stuff. If that happens, I will certainly let you know. Hope to hear from you all soon!


End file.
